Donnie's conspiracy
by Eyedyeoff10
Summary: Donnie follows up on an old conspiracy of his in a desperate attempt to save Metalhead
1. Chapter 1

Donatello had just passed the kitchen. He thought he would leave the lair without anyone noticing. Then he slipped on Ice kitty's body and fell to the ground with a loud crash. All 3 turtles spun around to see Donnie slam into the ground.

"Donnie! Don't hurt Ice kitty! Are you okay baby?" Michelangelo yelled as he dashed to check on his favored pet.

"Meow." The cat uttered as Mikey held it close and licked it.

"You taste so good."

"There is so much wrong with that." Raphael said in disgust.

"Where are you sneaking of to Donnie?" Leonardo asked curiously.

"None of your business!" Donnie yelled. Far too defensively.

"Yeah Donnie. You're really going to sneak off before April gets out of her training session?" Raph said in a lovie dovie voice.

"Well. Not now!"

"You still haven't answered." Leo said.

"I can't believe no one else is worried about Ice Kitty!" Mikey yelled from the corner.

"Oh I'm worried alright. You're eating a mutant!" Raph yelled back.

"I'm not eating! I'm licking!" Mikey yelled as his tongue grew to comic sizes and licked up the kitten. Panicking, he spit the kitty out. "That never happened! Are you okay?"

"You did well April. Your training is coming along quite well April." Splinter said to the N.I.T. (Ninja In Training, Mikey's nickname for April)

"Thank you Master Splinter." She replied.

"April! Come get Donnie to spill the beans on where he is going!" Raph yelled.

"Don't bring her into this!" Donnie yelled in protest.

"Doooooonieeeee, Where ya going?" How could they do this? He could lie to his brothers, but April. The thought was evil. Donnie thought.

"A-A-April, uh you see." Donnie stuttered. April made a huge comical puppy face. Mikey and Ice kitty did the same in the back ground but were upside down.

"Oh alright! Come with me." Donnie said as he marched into his lab. Mikey and the cat were startled by his scream and fell to the ground. Once in his lab he pressed a secret button behind Timothy's old spot.

"Alright, I ask you not to laugh at what I'm about to say"

"Why would we laugh?" April inquired. Across the room a door opened up and behind a bunch of little robots.

"These are models I have handmade of something I stumbled upon on the internet a while back. They are sentient robots from an alien planet." Donnie said as he held up a white robot two atenna sticking from his back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed till tears came flying down there face.

"Sentient alien robots?!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah, because that is so much harder to believe than four humanoid mutant teenage turtles who have been trained in ninjitsu all their lives by their rat sensei who used to be a human." Donatello replied sarcastically.

"I haven't laughed this hard since we saw your April shrine!" Raph yelled as he died of laughter. Donnie became a very bright red and his eyes grew to huge sizes.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I would never make a shrine to you April. U-U-U-U-U-Unless you would think that was sweet" April just smiled at him. Mikey then jumped up and snatched the model from donnie's hands.

"Oooooh. I like this toy. Can I have it?!"

"It's not a toy! It's a model of Ratchet, the autobot's medic!" He said before snatching it back and very carefully putting it back on the shelf.

"Care to tell us why you're going after a conspiracy?" Leo asked.

"It's not a conspiracy! I'm going to see if Ratchet will be able to help me bring Metalhead's consciousness back from the dead."

"Do you even know where they are?" Leo asked.

"Jasper, Nevada. That is where the government is hiding them."

"Can I come?" April asked. Donnie was stunned. He had been waiting for the chance to get an upper hand on that dreaded punk Casey and now was his chance. "I just figure that if there really are giant robot aliens, I have to see them."

"Yes! You can come. I mean if you really want to." Donnie said almost too eager.

"Don't you have school?" Leo pointed out.

"Not during summer. I would have to ask my dad but since he's still a giant mutant bat!"

"Sorry about that one. Again. Have you asked master Splinter?"

"Yes, and he said fine, but that none of you guys could come in order to keep from leaving New York to vulnerable."

"Well good luck chasing imaginary robots!" Raph yelled still laughing.

"Does this mean I can't have that toy?" Mikey asked as Donnie closed up his closet.

"YES IT MEANS YOU CAN'T HAVE IT, AND IT'S A MODEL NOT A TOY!"

"Okay Mr. Grumpy pants. You don't have to yell."

"Let's go April. We can stop your house on the way back so you can get some clothes." On their way out Splinter stopped the duo.

"Donatello."

"Yes sensei?"

"Don't forget to call the cheese phone every night so that we know the Krang and footclan haven't captured you."

"Yes Master Splinter."

"And Donatello. Good luck on your search."

"Thanks Master Splinter." The two left the hideout and went to Donnie's custom car he had been working on. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah Donnie. It's cute." It had a yellow paintjob with turtle themed stickers all over it. The two got in and shot out of the sewers. First stop April's. Next stop Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been driving for hours, and Donnie was ready to make his move. He had planned it out meticulously. It was by far the most complex plan he had ever come up with, but he was sure that it would be necessary to win April.

"Hey, you hungry?" He asked. April didn't hear him. She was in deep thought. She didn't know what to do. She liked Donnie, but she wasn't sure if she loved him. He and Casey were very different. Donnie was smart and sweet. Casey was dumb as a post and a punk. But he was human. She wasn't sure if she loved Donnie, but she knew she didn't love Casey. So why was she flirting with Casey? That she wasn't sure. She didn't hear Donnie until the fourth time he yelled her name. "April!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? I yelled your name atleast 5 times."

"I'm fine. Just thinking." She was glad to let Donnie distract her from her thoughts. Whenever he was talking she was able to forget everything. Well, almost everything. She still thought of her "Bat-dad" as Mikey called him once. She didn't yell at him because she knew he was just trying to cheer her up, but she still didn't like the nickname. The only reason she wasn't depressed was because she knew Donnie would figure out how to make a retro mutagen. She had faith in Donatello Hamato.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I've never had Mexican food. And according to the T-phone's GPS there is a really good local place a little down the road."

"Sounds great."

"So, uuh." Come on Donnie, just ask. "What were you thinking about?" Or wimp out and make small talk.

"Nothing really. Can you tell me more about these transformers?"

"Well, they're sentient robot aliens. I know for sure that the Autobots are the good guys. They are led by Optimus Prime who is a fearless leader. Their other soldiers are Bumblebee, Arcee (a girl), and Bulkhead. Their medic and scientist is Ratchet. He is who I need to talk to. He is by far capable enough to repair Metalhead. The Decepticons have a starship. They are led by the evil overlord Megatron. Their second in command is Starscream who is a back stabbing traitor. Knockout is their medic. He is okay but not near as good Ratchet. Soundwave is the loyalist Decepticon and the communication expert. Beyond that, however, I'm not sure. The government does a great job at keeping it under wraps. We're here." The two had arrived at El Tortuga's.

"I'll go in and grab some stuff to go. Then we can go eat."

"I already ordered. Just say that you're April and you're getting it for Donatello."

"Ok." Donnie had planned this. Earlier April had dosed off. When she did he decided to call up El Tortuga and order April's favorite meal, and a little something for himself. He had kind of gone through April's phone a little while back to learn that she loved Mexican. She used to eat it all the time with her dad. He had even chosen to use a van as their transportation because he had a table with two chairs set up in the back. It even had a jukebox to play any tune April might wish.

When April had checked the food, she realized that Donnie had chosen her favorite meal. There was no way that was a coincidence. If this had been anyone else, she would dismiss it as a lucky guess, but with Donnie she knew he had done his research. And at the same time, she wasn't upset. If anyone else had looked up her favorite food, she would have been angered. She would have felt violated, but with Donnie it was kind and sweet. When she got back to the car, Donnie was waiting.

"Are we going to eat in here?"

"Not exactly." Donnie drove into a nearby field because they were out in the middle of nowhere. Donnie got out of the car and walked around to go get April. "Come on. It's dangerous to be inside when it happens."

"When what happens?" Donnie just smiled. When they were both safely out of the van, Donnie pushed a button on the car keys and something amazing happened. The car transformed. It expanded out and formed a nice little table with two chairs on either side.

"This is amazing!"

"It was nothing really. Come on let's eat." Donnie helped April onto the large platform and sat her down in her chair. He joined her at the table after he unpacked the dinner and set it up.

"Hey Donnie, can I ask you a strange question?"

"Of course April. You can ask me anything."

"What are the difficulties of being a mutant?" Caught off guard, Donnie took a second to respond.

"Well. Um. For one thing, it sucks not being able to go out in public. I mean, I can't go anywhere if a person might see me. I have to stay underground during the day. And I can't go to the movies."

"That sounds terrible."

"Another thing. Um UUh. Take Leonardo for example. He has fallen in love with Karai. Now, not mentioning the fact that she is technically his sister. Imagine how insecure he is about it. I mean, how a human being could love a hideous mutant turtle freak." After that Donnie seemed to have immediately become more depressed.

"So, how is your dinner?" April asked. Trying to cheer Donnie up. She hated to see him sad. "Is it as good as you had hoped?'

"Definitely. I think I love Mexican food more than pizza. Don't tell Mikey though. He would totally disown me." Donnie replied. Instantly perking up.

"Hey, for the record. I don't consider you a hideous freak." April said with a smile.

"R-r-r-realy?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Really." April replied without hesitation. Donnie started to blush brightly. April had finished her meal. When Donnie noticed, He brought up his stargazer.

"Hey, do you want to see some stars?"

"Sure." Donnie helped her down and pressed another button. The table turned into a stargazing station.

"Come on. Let's take a look. The two got up on the platform and looked through the telescope. "With the help of Krang technology I've been able to enhance the image tenfold compared to the best ones on earth." She looked through at the stars and was amazed. Donnie was looking for something in particular. "There it is. Look over there." When April found what Donnie was talking about she was entranced. A metal moon was of in the distance and lots lasers where going off all over the place.

"Wow! What is that?"

"That appears to be some alien starship under attack."

"That's a starship?!" April couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yep. I saw the attackers leave the ship earlier and figured it was only a matter of time before they returned with backup." After Donnie said that something amazing happened. Two small ships flew away from the metal moon before it exploded into a work of light more beautiful than any firework April had ever seen. "You, April O'neil, Just witnessed a battle that took place billions of years ago."

"Wow! That. Was. Amazing!" This was the best night of Donnie's life. He had gotten complimented by April. And had the best date ever. There was no way this could be messed up. Then the van exploded. He and April went flying. Donnie landed okay, but he searched frantically for April.

"APRIL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm over here." April said between coughs. When Donnie got to her he saw that she was okay, but that didn't stop him from asking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Go get Metalhead. Hurry!" Donnie had just enough time to get Metalhead's remains before he saw what caused the explosions. A group of vehicons were attacking Bumblebee and Arcee. The cons were dispatched quickly. After the smoke cleared a space bridge opened up behind the duo.

"April come on."

"Are you sure those are the good guys?'

"Yes, you have to trust me. Without the van this is our only chance to get there." April looked uneasy but she dashed after Donnie." When the Autobots arrived at base they were met by Ratchet.

"I see that you dispatched of the cons quickly, but I doubt Prime would codone taking the humans."

"We didn't take them. They're right over there." Arcee said while pointing to Raf and Jack in the corner.

"Then who were the two extra life signs?" At that Donnie came out from behind Bumblebee's leg.

"I'm Donatello Hamato. I'm one of four mutant Ninja Turtles who live in the sewers of New York. We've stopped an alien invasion a couple of times. I came her for Ratchet's help, but first need a phone to make sure my rat father doesn't come searching for me."

*Tortuga means turtle


	3. Chapter 3

"And what is your excuse for calling at such a late time! I was about to head out and find you! I was worried sick!" Splinter yelled into the cheese phone.

"I'm incredibly sorry sensai. I just lost track of time." Donnie replied. He would tell master Splinter about the dinner of course. He just didn't want to do it over the phone. Splinter knew just what to say when Donnie needed advice.

"Lost track of time! What were you doing that caused you to lose track of time until 11:00!"

"Splinter, it's okay. We were eating dinner and I accidently spilled my drink on his T-phone. He couldn't fix it up until now. He has been working nonstop to fix it up." April chimed in in an attempt to cover for Donnie.

"I see. I apologize for yelling. I was just so worried."

"It's ok sensai. I get it."

"Well, sleep well and journey safely."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too, my son." Splinter said before hanging up the T-phone.

"My god. That is adorable."

"What?!"

"You just just said 'Love you.' To Splinter. That is soooooo cute."

"Of course I said 'Love you.' He is my father. Are you going to say you have never told your father you love him?"

"Well of course I have. I guess it's just kind of funny. Here you are, Mr. big bad mutant ninja turtle, and you just said I love you to your father. It's kind of funny."

"Well, when you put it like that."

"I hate to break up the mood, but would you care to elaborate on, umm, I don't know. YOU BEING A MUTANT TURTLE!" Miko yelled, no longer able to contain her curiosity. The two were very cute though. She has sure the turtle thing liked to redhead, and was definitely going to mess with the girl about it later.

"Well, it all started years ago in Japan. Our father, Hamato Yoshi, was betrayed by his best friend, Oroku Saki. The Shredder killed his wife and kidnapped his daughter and raised her as his own. Years later, he was leaving a pet store with four baby turtles. On his way home, he ran into some suspicious people. He followed them into an alley. He attacked them almost won. A strange chemical called Mutagen was thrown at him by one of the suspicious people. This caused Hamato Yoshi to mutate into a humanoid rat creature. He renamed himself Splinter. The four baby turtles were mutated into humanoids as well. Splinter then took those four turtles underground into to sewers and rose them as his own children. I am one of those turtles. My name is Donatello, and I am the tech of the team."

"That's awesome!" Miko yelled. She couldn't wait to get to know these teenage mutant ninja turtles better.

"What I don't get is that when you arrived you said you needed my help. What with. I'm a medic for transformers. If you need a medic for turtles a veterinarian would be your best bet." Ratchet replied with curiosity.

"This." Donnie said after pulling Metalhead's head out of his bag. "This is Metalhead, or what's left of him. I was able to give him sentience. Like an artificial intelligence. He then died to save us and free many other mutants the Krang had captive."

"The what?" Miko asked.

"The Krang. They are an alien species that has been trying to invade earth for several years now. Anyway, I figured that if anyone could help me save Metalhead's consciousness, it was you, Ratchet."

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do." Ratchet held out his hand for the head. Donnie handed to him carefully but trustfully.

"It is very late. We can pick this up in the morning. Miko, show our guests to the guest quarters." Optimus Prime interjected.

"Thank you sir. It's an honor to be in the presence of a Prime." Donatello said before respectfully bowing as a ninja would bow to their opponent before sparing.

"I assure you, Donatello, the honor is all mine."

"Enough dribble drabble. Let's show you two were you will be sleeping." Miko said as she jumped over and grabbed the duo, eager to get some one on one time with this cute couple. Once they had walked a little ways down the hall, Miko asked her burning question. "So how long have you two love birds been dating?" She said with a giggle.

"What? Us?" Donnie asked shocked and embarrassed as his face turned the color of Rapheal's head bandana.

"We aren't dating." April declared. She wasn't sure if she was grossed out by this suggestion or nervous. Oh well, she could contemplate that later.

"Mhm. I'm not judging. Love is love. Are you sure you two aren't dating? The chemistry is obvious."

"No. We're just friends. That's it. Friends." April replied almost too defensively.

"Whatever you say." So what are your turtle brothers like?"

"Well, there's Leonardo. He is the leader of our team. He's the most selfless, honourable, and courageous person I know. He has a bandana like mine except his is blue, and his weapons are katannas. There's Rapheal. He is definitely the best fighter of the four of us. He just has some anger issues. His bandanna is red, he uses Sais. Then there's Michealangelo. He is goofy, but fun and kind. He is a good warrior. Just kind of dumb."

"Cool. Well, this is your room. I hope you two won't mind sharing." Miko said with a wink to Donnie while pointing to their room.

"It won't!" Donnie said to excitedly. "I mean, I'm okay with it. Are you April?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine." April said with a smile. Donnie opened the door and let April in. Once inside he closed the door and turned the lights on. The room looked like an old captain's quarters. It had a decent bed across from the bathroom, and had enough room for the two to sprawl out on the cold concrete. "Brrr. It's cold in here."

"Yeah. Here, I grabbed your bag. Did you pack a blanket?" Donnie said while handing April her bag pack.

"Yeah. Thanks Donnie. I thought I lost my laptop there for a second." April said as she grabbed the back pack. She then dug out her laptop and blanket, crossed her legs, and started up her laptop.

"Here let me get that for you." Donnie said as he wrapped the blanket around her. "When you go to sleep, I can sleep on the ground. I doubt you want to sleep in the same bed as a turtle. That would probably be uncomfortable."

"Thanks. You don't have to do that. I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, it's pretty comfortable when I hug you." April said while raising an eyebrow. Donnie wasn't sure if this was flirting, or if this was just more proof of what Raph said. That Donnie was irreversibly friend zoned. He decided he would just change the subject.

"So, what are you doing?" Donnie asked as April's gaze fixated on her laptop.

"Checking my email. My T-phone's dead so I guess I should charge it." She reached back into her bag and pulled out her T-phone and its charger cable.

"So, what's up with you and Casey? Are you dating?"

"No. We aren't dating. Honestly, I'm not sure what's up with us. I don't really like him like that. There's actually this other guy I kind of like, but I'm not sure if it could possibly work." At those words Donnie collapsed. Of course she didn't like him. How could someone as beautiful April O'neil like him. He did his best to hide his disappointment though.

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"Well, we have a lot in common. He's funny, smart, strong, and sweet. The only problem is umm, let's just say there is one thing that makes us very different."

"Well, I say that if you like someone, go for it. I just want you to be happy. If you think this guy will do that, then you should tell him how you feel. I'm sure he would be willing to give you a shot. And if he doesn't than he is far too stupid for you." Donnie said trying not to pout. He meant what he said wholeheartedly. That still didn't change the fact that he wished she liked him instead of this other guy.

"Well, I think I'll go ahead and lay down. I'm exhausted." April closed her laptop and climbed into the bed. Donnie got up on the bed and curled into his shell. April liked having Donnie in the bed. He was so warm. It was like a personal heater. She knew that the biggest downside to sleeping in the same bed as Donnie was that she wouldn't want to get up in the morning. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

April lies dead at Shredder's feet. April had attempted to take out the master of ninjutsu, but when she went in for an attack her stomach hit his gauntlet in full force. She died moments after hitting the ground. April was dead and Donnie hadn't saved her. For a few seconds he was filled with overwhelming sadness.

"HA! What a pathetic excuse for a Kunoichi!" Shredder exclaimed. That was Shredder's biggest mistake. That comment turned all the sadness in Donatello into Anger. Shredder had done something evil and Donatello would make him pay the price.

"Ahhh!" Donatello yelled as he charged at Shredder. Shredder was caught off guard. Donnie rammed his stick into the side of Shredder's head. He then used the momentum to spin around Shredder and knock him to ground. Flying past Shredder, he shrunk into his shell just before bouncing of a wall and knocking Shredder of the roof. When Shredder awoke, he was tied up and soaked. "Gasoline. That's what you are covered in." Donatello said, answering Shredder's unspoken question. "You see, you have done many evil things on this Earth that have been allowed to slide. Killing April O'neil was the last straw." Donnie turned to face Shredder and pulled something out of his belt. "You have done enough despicable things on this Earth to append eternity burning in hell. Since I don't believe in that sort of thing, I'll have to make sure you burn here on Earth." Donatello lit a match he pulled out of his match box in his belt. He tossed it to Shredder and turned away as he engulfed in flame. Donnie then awoke with a start. It was relatively early and April was still fast asleep, cuddling Donnie. He was in heaven. He wanted to lie there and wait for April to get up. He did stay in the bed until 5:00 at that point April's phone went off and she started to wake. "I'll get it." Donnie said as he grabbed her phone and brought it to her.

"Easy for you to say! It's 8:00 where you are! Casey says goodmorning." April said in response to Donnie's curious look.

"I'll go work on Metalhead. You should get some more rest."

"Okay." April said a little disappointed. She shouldn't be. This was the whole reason they had come to Jasper, Nevada. They were there to save Metalhead with Ratchet's help, not to cuddle. This logic did little to stub April's feelings. Donnie had already left the room and as on his way to where He and April had arrived. Donnie was used to running on an hour or two of sleep, so awaking as early as he did was natural. He would've awakened when he did regardless of the nightmare. The nightmare wasn't anything special anyway. What was special, however, was waking up from it with April wrapped around him. That had made this the most amazing day of his life and he'd only been awake for an hour or two. He was awoken from his day dreaming by Ratchet.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I've been looking at Metalhead, and I may have an idea. I'll have to consult a friend of mine who will be bridgeing in soon. Until then, we should look into upgrading Metalhead. I have a few ideas I'd like to discuss."

"Okay. Who is this friend?"

"Let's worry about that when he comes. You made this without any actual classes with materials you scrounged for in dumps and the sewer?"

"Yeah. It took a while, but I managed."

"I have to say that I'm quite impressed. My friend will be very happy to meet you. I think you could do a lot with his knowledge, tools, and available materials."

"I can't wait to meet this mystery friend. What ideas do you have?"

"Well, I get that you might not want to change his appearance, but how about we build him a brand new body with cybertronian parts?"

"That sounds like a good idea, but I don't think you have a lot of access to extra cybertronian bodies."

"I don't, but the government does. Agent Fowler has a warehouse where we store dead Vehicons. It works well for spare parts. It's not on the books though. Fowler agrees that humanity isn't ready for cybertronian tech, but the United States government might disagree."

"Does this mean I'll have to meet the government?"

"Yes, it does. We and fowler have quite a pull though. I'm sure we can convince them you're more of an asset alive then on a table."

"I don't know. That's quite a risk. If you can't persuade them, my brothers and I will be dissected and experimented on."

"True, but you could use them. We find them quite helpful. They could provide better technology, access to satelites, and air support."

"Alright, let's go before I change my mind."

"Raf, Bridge me over to the warehouse."

"One ground bridge coming up." Ratchet called up Fowler on his telecom.

"I'm coming to the warehouse with a friend I think you and the government should meet." The ground bridge lit up and the two disappeared on the other side.

April couldn't go back to sleep. It wasn't the same without Donnie. She should get over it. He wasn't going to be their every time she went to bed. She needed to get her stuff together. She knew Donnie wasn't going to ask her out. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to, but she couldn't come up with a reason not to other than him being a mutant turtle. He was sweet, kind, smart, and he always looked out for her even if it went against what he wanted. He was even kind of cute. April had to get her stuff together. She decided she would go get to know the girl who showed them to their room. April went back to the entrance of the base and was greeted by Miko.

"Hey, how was it sharing a bed with your turtle boy toy?"

"He isn't a boy toy. We aren't even dating."

"Wait, you and Donatello shared a bed?" Raf asked.

"Of course we did. There was only one empty room." April said a little confused.

"That's not true. This an old military bunker. There are plenty of empty bedrooms. Who told." He stopped for a second before gaining understanding. "Miko." He said looking at the girl with a joking yet accusational look.

"Ooops. I forgot." Miko said with a smile.

"It's fine. I actually enjoyed it." April says with a small smile.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you two dating? The chemistry is obvious."  
"Well, he is a mutant turtle. That's kind of a turn off."

"First of all, love is love. You are both human on the inside. That's what counts. Second of all, that sounds like you're trying to ignore your feelings. If you didn't like him, you'd just say that you don't like him like that. It sounds like you're overplaying your part."

"What if I am?"

"If you are, then we should talk."

Donnie was waiting patiently in the ware house when Fowler walked up. He took one hard look at Donnie and said "So, who's the teenage mutant ninja turtle?"


End file.
